Justice Is Served?!
by anime youkai
Summary: Wufei is desperate to get rid of the evils of the world. He wants to fulfil his purpose in life: To serve justice....Note: 1x2 and 3x4 implied. R
1. Justice is Served???

Justice is Served?  
  
  
  
  
"Justice will be served!"  
  
Wufei stood proudly on the ridged mountain range of the wilderness. He had just finished mourning over the remains of his Gundam Nataku. When Wufei thought about his other comrades, he became angry.  
"I must serve justice. I must serve justice against them all!"  
  
Three months ago  
  
Wufei woke up with a throbbing headache. His vision slowly focused on the room around him.  
"Uh... where am I?" Wufei drowsily said. " It feels like my scalp has been stretched... What the hell?!" Wufei happened to look into a convenient mirror. His hair was in a rainbow disco fro. He yelled out the person's name who most likely did this to him. "Maxwell!!! I will serve justice!" Wufei hollered.  
Duo was in a deep sleep, but Wufei's yell of justice woke him up. " I wonder what Wufei wants... what the?!" Duo realized that he was lying in a bed naked with Heero, who was fast asleep. "Um... maybe I didn't remember everything that happened last night after all.." Duo thought as he scrambled to find his pants.  
  
Wufei was beginning to get annoyed. Him, the server of justice can't serve justice at all because of that American. "He had better come within 10 seconds, or else he will feel the wrath of my infamous kung fu kick. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."  
Duo stumbled into Wufei's room. He was leaning on the wall with one hand and trying to zip up his fly with the other.  
Wufei happened to notice Duo's struggle. "What's wrong Maxwell? Did your pants shrink?"   
"No, I'm just showing off my stuff," Duo sarcastically replied. "Damn it! These pants are too tight! What the..." Duo looked at Wufei's hair. He began to laugh hystarically. " Ha ha ha! Your hair is in a fro! And it's rainbow too! Ha ha ha! Hey guys! Look at Wufei's hair!"  
"What did you do to my sacred hair?!" Wufei screamed. Wufei jumped Duo before he could say anymore.  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero came into the room. When they took one look at Wufei , they began to laugh. Even Quatre, who is usually considerate of other people's feelings, couldn't hold back his laughter.  
"Die Maxwell!" Wufei hollered as he choked Duo.  
"Wufei, let's settle this peacefully," Quatre proposed. He tried to go up to Wufei, but Wufei knocked him out instead. Quatre made a girlish scream before he fainted. Trowa picked up Quatre and continued to watch the fight.  
"Put the American down," Heero demanded.  
"Oh, why should I Yuy? This insolent life form needs to be put out of its misery any way."  
"Because..." Heero started to fight with Wufei. They began to roll around on the ground beating the crap out of each other. "I had fun last night. I can't lose anything that lets me have the pleasure!" Heero finally won the fight. Wufei had a black eye, but neither of them were badly hurt. Duo was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Well, then. Who did this to my hair? Hm... Maybe it was Treize's ghost trying to get revenge against me... I will not accept any stupid answer like that!" Wufei yelled.  
"I...know...who...did...that... to... you..." Duo tried to say.   
"Speak up fool!"  
"You did it to yourself," Duo answered with a grin.  
"What?! I will never believe that!"  
"I remembered you doing something to your hair, Wufei," Trowa added.  
"Well, then what kind of hair dye did I use?"  
"It's not hair dye. It's colored markers," Duo pointed out. He pointed to the trash can that was full of empty school supplies. "Oh, yeah, you used Elmer's glue to get your hair like that."  
"All of you leave me while I think!" Wufei demanded. Trowa carrying Quatre, Heero, and Duo left the room. However, they waited outside the door to see what Wufei would do.  
Wufei thought to himself. He remembered one of the ancient laws of the Long Clan that was passed on from generation to generation: If you ever colored your hair, you had to shave all of your body hair because you are going against the will of the gods. However, it is considered a sin to shave your hair because it represented a human's life span. "Nataku, forgive me," Wufei pleaded as he shaved off ALL of his hair.  
Duo stuck his head back into the room. "Ya now Wufei, those pens were washable, " Duo snickered. Wufei could hear Heero and Trowa laughing from the hallway.  
"Damn them! Damn Crayola! Damn Elmer's glue!" Wufei thought. "I will get them all for this. Justice will be served."  
  
Back to the Present...  
  
"Damn it! I will serve justice!" Wufei screamed.  
Wufei's cry for justice caused a landslide to occur. The landslide happened to destroy a small, inconvenient village of cannibals.  
"One evil destroyed... a trillion more to go..."  
  
Somewhere in America  
  
"Yes! Go 49ers! Yes! Yes!" Duo shouted as Jerry Rice caught a pass from Jerry Garcia .  
"I can't believe that you're cheering on the 49ers," Heero said. "They haven't won a single game this season."  
"So what? I've gotta root for my town's team! Besides, they're tied with the Chargers , and I'm sure that I'll win our bet!"  
The TV went black as Jerry Rice was about to score the winning touchdown for the 49ers.  
"What the...?!" Duo stated.  
"We interrupt this program for a special announcement..."  
"This had better not be anymore news on the 2000 election! I can't believe that they aren't done counting the votes!" Duo annoyingly stated. (You can tell what time of the year this was when I wrote this. ^_^)  
"Just moments ago, all of the Crayola and Elmer's glue factories in the world have been blown up by a mysterious madman by the name of Chang Star. We are not sure who he is, but here are some drawings of this crazed psychopath." The screen showed a picture of a hairy monster with long, bloody fangs, complete with horns on top of his head. "It seems that Chang Star is even breaking into people's schools and houses just to destroy school supplies. Here is a person who survived the Chang Star's assault." The TV screen switched to a man who's eyes were huge with fright. " What is your impression of the Chang Star?"  
"He's a monster I tell you! A monster! He has huge fangs and his eyes glow red like the Devil's!" the scared person yelled. "He destroyed innocent children's school supplies! He's evil!"  
"Well, that wraps up our interview with a person who survived the Chang Star's attack. Lock your doors and hide all of your school supplies so the Chang Star won't get you. The UN and other nations are taking steps to..."  
Duo turned off the TV. "Hey, Heero. What do you think is going on?" Duo asked.  
"I have a pretty good guess of who it is. We should contact Quatre and Trowa immediately."  
Duo got out the phone book and the phone and began to dial Quatre's cell phone number. "Oh yeah. I won the bet Heero," Duo proclaimed with a grin.  
  
  
Wufei AKA the Chang Star swiftly ran into the pre school, destroying any school supplies in his sight. He chopped through a little girl's crayons that she was drawing a picture with.  
"You broke my crayons!" the little girl wailed as she glomped onto Wufei's leg.   
"Get off woman! Women and children are too weak to fight!" Wufei yelled as he tried to pry the little girl off of his leg. After getting the girl off of his leg, Wufei ran to a nearby forest and added a check mark to his list. "Let's see... 1,245,801 evils conquered..." Wufei squinted as he read the list to himself, "Too many more evils in this world!... Ah ha!" Wufei proclaimed as he spied the Gundam pilot's names on his 'Get Rid of Evils List'. "I shall get rid of them next!"  
  
"So how're we gonna stop Fei?" Duo asked. Quatre was writing down some sort of strategy. Trowa sat there and didn't say anything. Heero was thinking hard about something. Duo was bored out of his mind. "We have to do something !"  
"I'm almost done with the battle strategy," Quatre murmured.  
  
Wufei looked over his destroy evils list. "Hmmm... Where could those Gundam pilots be?" he mumbled out loud. He decided that he would use the Internet. The Internet has everything on it, he thought to himself. I'm sure that there is something on one of the pilots. Probably Maxwell, since he gives his identity to everyone. He hopped onto his lucky motorcycle and sped off towards the nearest library where he could use a computer.  
  
Wufei connected to AOL. "Figures.." he mumbled. When AOL was almost done loading, it signed him off. Wufei tried to connect again, but it didn't work. He became furious. Finally after twenty minutes of frustration, it finally connected. I'll add AOL to my destroy evils list, he thought, with hatred, to himself.   
The fake computer male voice said, "Welcome to AOL. You've got mail."  
Mail? Wufei thought to himself. He looks around. I don't see a mail box anywhere... Wait! What's this? He looked at the icon of a mail box. Maybe I have fan worshippers. A smile crossed his face as he opened up the e-mail. The e-mail, however, contained a virus and it began to destroy the computer's files. Wufei was shocked. "What is this trickery?!"  
The librarian, hearing Wufei's yells in the library, came over to his computer. "Hmmm.... It looks like you got a virus young man."  
"Nani?! A virus? I'm not sick!"  
"No, no! I mean the computer you were using."  
"Oh."  
The librarian fiddled with the computer for a few minutes. She called a technician and spoke over the phone for ten minutes.  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to replace the damaged computer."  
"...Baka on'na," Wufei mumbled as he got up and began to walk away.  
"Young man! Come back here! If you don't... I'll have to call the police!"  
The police?! I can't let them catch me! I still must serve justice to the world! Wufei ran as fast as he could, hopped on his lucky motorcycle, and sped out of the parking lot and into the convenicy of the wilderness.  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit! Why can't this work?! All I want to do is serve justice to the world and... and THIS is how they treat me?!" Wufei hollered to a squirrel.  
The animal's eye twitched and a shriek escaped out of its throat before it dropped dead out of the tree.  
Wufei looked very displeased. If someone would had been there witnessing the event, they would had laughed their asses off. It just so happens that our camera man, you know, the narrator person, was focusing in closer and closer on Wufei's displeased face.  
"What're you looking at?" Wufei mumbled to the narrator. "How come I can't see you? Come! Show yourself coward and feel the wrath of justice!" Fei grabbed his machete with lightning speed.  
The camera man, afraid of being chopped into pieces, ran off.  
"Good..."  
  
The four former Gundam pilots were sitting around a table in the middle of Duo's living room. Quatre was hunched over a piece of paper making a strategy for stopping the Chang Star, AKA Wufei.  
"Is the plan done yet?" Duo whined.  
Heero punched Duo in the arm.   
"Owww!!! What'd you do that for Heero?!"  
"Baka." Heero punched Duo in the stomach. "How can Quatre concentrate when you're whining the whole time!"  
"...Fine, I'll shut up now."  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa were staring at Quatre. For the past two hours he has been staring at a piece of paper and revising it. Sweat trickled down his forehead over his stern eyes in thought. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.  
"OK guys. The plan is done." Quatre sat back, relaxing.  
"Here." Trowa handed Quatre a glass of water.  
"Thank you," Quatre replied. "Now here's the plan."  
  
Wufei was dressed in his full Chang Star aquire. The costume consisted of a full body black spandex suit. A white bandanna was tied to his head that had the sign of peace on it written in black. His costume was complete with knee high lace-up boots and stylish sunglasses. Wufei looked over the San Fransisco Bay. He glanced down over his "Destroy Evils" list, over the four names: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Duo Maxwell. "Arrgh... Damn them! Now justice shall be served against these evil foes!" He did a few battle poses before he ran off down the alleyways of the large city. He finally came upon Duo's apartment building.  
  
Wufei looked around at the neighborhood that Duo lives in. "Hmm... typical for Maxwell," Wufei mumbled to himself. He tried to think of the word for a rundown neighborhood. No words came to his mind. (Think "ghetto" smart people) "Curses!" He climbed up a convenint tree to Duo's window. Wufei looked inside. He saw the four people who's names were on his Evils list. Perfect, he thought. I can take them all out at one time. I might have a tough time taking out Yuy, but I can take out everyone else. Time to bust in and serve justice!  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Wufei yelled as he busted though Duo's window, into his living room.  
"What the fuck!?" Duo yelped out in suprize.  
Quatre hid behind the couch as glass flew through the air.  
Heero and Trowa went into battle phases.   
"It looks like we won't be using your battle strategy after all, Quatre," Trowa pointed out.  
"He's here." Heero gave his infamous "I'm going to kill you" glare to Wufei.  
Wufei puffed himself up. "I am here to serve justice to the world! I, the Chang Star, shall put an end to your evil ways and bring peace to the world!" Wufei did a few funky poses. "I WILL SERVE JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled as he did his infamous kung fu kick against Duo.   
Duo, not prepared for the attack, was kicked square in the side of the head. He staggered to the ground, putting his hand to his hurt part of his head. When he pulled his hand down it was covered with warm red liquid; His blood. Duo's eyes bulged from the shock. He looked up at Wufei. "...Fei why?"  
He doesn't remember!? No matter. Wufei looked down at Duo. "That was for playing that joke on me. Remember Maxwell?" An eyebrow went up.  
Duo thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! The Crayola markers and Elmers glue!"  
"Exactly! Now I will finish what I started for serving justice. I will make you feel ten times more pain than I did!" Wufei was about to punch Duo, when Heero intervened by grabbing his fist.  
"I won't let you do this Wufei," Heero glared at him. "You will have to fight me first."  
Heero and Wufei began to fight. Trowa picked up Duo and carried him to the safety behind the couch where Quatre was sitting.  
"I don't understand why Wufei would want to hurt us..." Quatre pondered out loud.   
"He did say something about some sort of joke that Duo played on him..." Trowa recalled.  
"Duo mentioned something about markers and glue.... That's it!" Quatre's eyes lit up. "Remember three months ago when the five of us were going to blow up our gundams and then that "party" happened because Duo brought some alcohol."  
"I remember that, but... Oh you mean THAT." Trowa said.  
"Exactly. Wufei must still be mad about that incident."  
"And that's why he's become the Chang Star?"  
"Yes. We've gotta stop him before it's too late."  
Quatre and Trowa looked at Heero and Wufei, who were still fighting.  
"But how..." Quatre mused.  
Duo stood up. "This whole mess was my fault. I should be the one to stop this."  
"Duo! You're hurt!" Quatre exclaimed. "You have to take it easy!"  
"I can't take it easy when two of my pals are fighting. I've gotta stop this!" Duo ran out from the safety of the couch to where Heero and Wufei were fighting. "Hey! Fei! Listen up!"  
"What more do you have to say, Maxwell?" Wufei pondered as he fought Heero.  
"Duo stay back!" Heero commanded.  
Duo wouldn't budge. Wufei and Heero stopped fighting.  
"Wufei! I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about the whole joke thing. I- I thought that you wouldn't take it this personally." Duo looked up at Wufei.   
Wufei was baffled. Maxwell had actually apologized for something, he thought. He looked at Duo's apologetic face. He is doing a good deed. That is justice... Maybe I shouldn't have went this far. I wasn't serving justice to the world, I was using the name of justice to get my revenge.  
"I can understand if you will never forgive me..." Duo added.  
"Maxwell, Barton, Winner,... and Yuy. I have used justice as an excuse for getting my revenge. But I am sorry for getting this carried away. Justice should be used in the name of doing good for the world, not to get revenge."  
Duo and Quatre smiled. Trowa's eyes lit up and a small smile went across his face. Heero nodded in approval.  
"Thanks everyone. You're true friends and pure people with justice in your hearts." Wufei said to everyone.  
Dou, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei went into a big group hug. The camera was focused on this wonderful scene as it began to fade out.  
  
"...What?" Wufei woke up from his dream. "That was some dream...Hmm. What's this?" Wufei had a throbbing headache. "Could it be...?" Wufei looked into a conveinent mirror. He still had his slicked back black hair complete with ponytail. "Good... NANI!!!???" Wufei looked at the clothes that he had on. It was a complete white disco outfit. Then he saw Crayola markers and Elmer's glue on the desk and fainted.  
  
END (At last!) Finished 8-17-01  
  
Note: Gundam Wing, and all charcters/ names, Crayola, Elmer's glue, 49ers are all copyrited by their owners.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Justice WILL be Served!

Justice WILL Be Served  
Sequel to the fan fic "Justice is Served???"   
  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!" Wufei hollered as he chased Duo with a machete around the cabin.  
"Wufei! Calm down! It was only a bit of gum!" Duo giggled.  
"You make it sound like something small Maxwell!!" Wufei swung his machete at Duo's head. He missed at sliced part of the bunk bed in half.   
Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and flipped him off before running outside the cabin.  
"I'll get you for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justice will be served!!!!!!!"  
"What's going on?!" Quatre gasped.  
Wufei was standing in what was left of the cabin. Just about every piece of furniture was destroyed. There were glass and wood shards everywhere. "It was Maxwell!" he fumed.   
Trowa and Heero came up behind Quatre, who looked horrified. Trowa's eyes slightly bulged. Heero just grunted.  
"Typical Wufei, typical," Heero smirked.  
"Humph! Look who's talking," Wufei retorted.  
"It looks like we'll have to stay in Zechs and Noin's cabin," Trowa pointed out.  
"Yeah. We'd better salvage whatever we can," Quatre added. When he looked at the mess of the cabin, he changed his mind. "Let's go."  
Heero grabbed his laptop, which was scratch-free, before walking out of the door with Quatre, Trowa, and a pissed off Wufei.  
  
The four of them had walked for a few minutes towards Zechs cabin. Heero spotted Duo spying into the cabin's window. The four of them went up to Duo.  
"Baka!" Heero socked Duo in the arm. "Where have you been?"  
Duo didn't seem to have been phased by the sock because he continued to stare in the steamy window, smiling. "Shhhhh!!!" Duo hissed. "I'm spying on Zechs and Noin."  
"What? Why would you do that Maxwell?" Wufei inquired.  
Duo pointed into the cabin and his grin grew larger. "Look for yourself."  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero spied into the cabin with Duo. Zechs was on top of Noin 'getting it on.' There was a pile of blankets covering their bodies and their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Zechs appeared to be sweating quite a lot because his hair was in a matted mess.  
What could be so interesting over there? Wufei thought. He went over to the window, looked in, and his jaw dropped. "Wha-what?!" he cried out.   
Quatre and Trowa turned around and looked at Wufei. Wufei's temple was twitching.  
"Wufei no!" Quatre whispered. But it was too late.  
"I-N-J-U-S-T-I-C-E!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei hollered. "How dare you four spy on people who want privacy!!!!!"  
Zechs and Noin looked up to where the sound was coming from. There in the window were four of the Gundam pilots. Zechs looked pissed off as he got off of the couch and put his pants on, cursing to himself. Noin covered herself with a blanket. She looked horrified and angry at the same time.  
"Um, we'd better get going now..." Duo said as Zechs stormed up to the door. Duo got up from his hiding place. "Head for the hills!!!!!!"  
"I must agree with Duo's logic, " Quatre said.  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre ran off into the woods. Heero stood there waiting for the door to open any second.  
"What the fuck were you doing?!" Zechs screamed at Heero.   
"Doing my mission, of course," Heero smugly replied.  
"And what mission would that be?! Spying on people making love?!"  
"Nope. To get revenge on anyone blood related to the bitch (Relena)."  
"Because of my sister?! That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!!!!!!"  
"Mission complete," Heero smirked as he ran off into the woods.  
"Damn him! And the others! I'll get them for this!!!!" Zechs had apparently forgotten that Wufei had been there the whole time.  
"Ahem!"  
Zechs turned towards Wufei. "You were the one who was yelling before about injustice, right?"  
"Who else would do that?" Wufei asked. "The rest of them only care about themselves! They don't care about bringing justice to the world!"  
"You're right Wufei. Thanks." Zechs held out his hand for Wufei to shake. Wufei frowned at it.  
"All I want to do is serve justice to the world, that's all."   
"Wufei, I like your attitude. You're not like those other losers. You're different."  
Wufei looked at Zechs questioningly.  
"No! Not in a bad way! I mean, that you have the most common sense! I know that Duo has been giving you trouble. You hate Heero's guts. You think Trowa's stupid and Quatre is too goody-goody. Let's join up and get our revenge against the four of them."  
"Revenge? I don't get revenge," Wufei smiled, "I serve justice."  
  
Wufei was sitting on a chair across from the couch where Zechs was sitting. Zechs was writing down a strategy for getting their revenge, or should we say, for serving justice, against the Gundam pilots.  
Noin came over to the two of them holding a tray that had some cookies and three mugs of coffee on it. "Help yourselves boys."  
"I sure will," Zechs smiled as he grabbed a mug and some cookies.  
Wufei looked at the tray for a few moments and looked back at Zechs. Hmmm... They look all right, he thought. What the hell. Wufei took one of the mugs and two cookies, He sniffed a cookie and then nibbled on it, making sure it was all right, before eating it.  
"Do you like the cookies Wufei?" Noin asked. "I made them myself."  
"Yes. They are very good," he replied as he sipped the coffee. "Good coffee, too. You're a fine cook Noin."  
Noin blushed. "Thank you."  
One of Zechs' eyebrows went up for a second, then it went normal as he continued on their plan.  
Noin sat down on the couch next to Zechs. "So what are you guys planning?"  
"We're going to get revenge- I mean serve justice against Heero and his pals for watching us have sex," Zechs replied. "Now we're going to need costumes and different names so they won't recognize us. Any ideas?"  
"I have one," Wufei replied. "How about ChangStar for me?"  
"Not bad, Wufei," Zechs replied as he wrote the name down. "And I'll be called Wind. A fitting name for someone who puts out fires."  
"Um isn't that a little plain of a name Zechs? How about WindStorm?" Noin suggested.  
"Clever as usual Noin," Zechs smirked as he wrote the name down. "And now for the costume designs."  
"May I make the design for my costume?" Wufei asked.  
"Go right ahead." Zechs handed Wufei a piece of paper and a pencil.  
Wufei thought for a few minutes. Hmm, what would be a fitting costume for one who is serving justice? He remembered the dream that he had had a few months ago. The dream where he had woken up (inside of his dream) with a disco fro and had sought his revenge against Maxwell, Yuy, Winner, and Barton. That was too real of a dream, he thought to himself. He clearly remembered the costume that he had worn as the ChangStar in his dream: The costume consisted of a full body black spandex suit. A white bandanna was tied to his head that had the sign of peace on it written in black. His costume was complete with black knee high lace-up boots and stylish sunglasses. Wufei had drawn the costume on the piece of paper. Something is missing, he thought. Maybe this will help. Wufei added a red cape to the costume and smiled as he held it up his picture to Zechs and Noin. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Don't you think that it was wrong for us to had left Wufei back there alone with Zechs?" Quatre asked.   
It was late at night. Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa had made a campfire in the middle of the woods. Duo sprayed his hot chocolate at the sound of Quatre's question.  
"Wrong for us to had left Fei behind?! Who are you kidding Quatre?! He was trying to kill me back there! He deserves what punishment Zechs is giving him!" Duo wiped some of the hot cocoa off of his clothes. "From the way you're talking you're beginning to sound like Fei..."  
"Wufei can take care of himself," Trowa added. "Don't worry about him Quatre."  
Heero had sat in silence throughout the whole conversation. If I know Zechs as well as I do he'll plan to get revenge against me, Heero thought. Who knows what he'll try to do. He might try to use Wufei in his plans to get revenge. And Wufei is desperate enough to do anything to serve justice. He has such a twisted personality. Wufei and Zechs teaming up would be disastrous. But I'd be able to handle whatever they try to pull off. And besides, I enjoyed the priceless look on Zechs' face.  
  
"Awww... Zechs you look SO cute!" Noin commented.  
"I refuse to wear this in public!" Zechs wined.  
Zechs was wearing a full body, bright neon pink spandex suit. His hair was in a bun under a fruity purple turban on top of his head. The word "WindStorm" was written across the front of the spandex suit in purple letters. He was wearing spiffy shades and purple knee-high boots. The outfit was completed with a rainbow cape and a purple g-string to match.  
"Come on WindStorm! We're going to be late in our first steps for serving justice to the world!" Wufei proclaimed. "Come now!"  
Wufei dragged Zechs out of their private jet and walked into a private preppy school for girls only in the Saque Kingdom. Noin, giggling to herself, walked with them into the school facility. Girls who saw them passing by pointed and giggled. Some were horrified. When they had came upon their destination, which was an office, Noin knocked on the door.  
"Come in," a annoyed preppy voice commanded.  
Noin went in the room followed by a reluctant Zechs and a proud Wufei. They had just stepped into Relena's office.  
"Noin! What are you doing here?! Omigod! I missed you!" Relena cried as she hugged Noin.  
"I missed you too," Noin replied. "Um, Relena, there are more important matters at hand." Noin pointed to Zechs and Wufei, AKA 'WindStorm' and 'ChangStar'.  
"What the...? Um, who are these people?" Relena asked suprized.  
"This is 'WindStorm' AKA Zechs and this is 'ChangStar' AKA Wufei."  
"What?! Really!! B-R-O-T-H-E-R!!!!" Relena ran up to Zechs and hugged him. "I missed you brother!!!!"  
Zechs looked annoyed. "Um, you too," he mumbled half-heartily.  
"Ahem! I would LIKE to serve justice to the world," Wufei stated.  
"Oh, sorry Wufei," Relena apologized. She sat down behind her desk. "Sit down."  
Wufei, Zechs, and Noin sat down.  
"So, what brings you all the way to the Saque Kingdom?"  
"Um, well-" Noin began.  
"We are trying to serve justice to the world! There has been wrongdoing and we must unite to stop the evils of the world-"  
Noin had covered Wufei's mouth. "Actually ,we have a request." Noin explained what had happened and why Zechs and Wufei were dressed differently.  
"Heero?! You saw Heero?! Where is he?!" Relena spazzed.  
"Clam down Relena!" Noin tried to calm her down. She looked over at Zechs, who had a look planted on his face saying I-told-you-so.   
"Ok, sister. We need you in a part of our plan. You must distract Heero while I-"  
Relena glomped Zechs. "I'll do anything! Anything to see Heero!!!!"  
"OK, OK. Ugh, sister, let go of me!"  
  
The plan was now set. Relena had joined up with Zechs, Noin, and Wufei for 'serving justice'. Once they locate the Gundam pilots, operation "Justice" would start. Now they needed to go though the location process. Zechs was using his laptop, trying to located them. He had been doing this for the past two hours.  
"Ugh!!! Damn it! Stupid computers!" Zechs fumed. He slammed his fist on the coffee table.  
Wufei was using a computer in the corner of the room. He had somehow got himself into a chat room on AOL. "Hmmm..." Wufei mumbled. "What to type."  
Wufei typed on the keyboard: Where is Duo Maxwell?  
Geo2000: I don't know.  
Hellmystro: No idea  
Wufei rephrased his question. "Is there someone who acts like a complete idiot and gives out all of his personally information?  
Hellmystro:....  
Geo2000: Yup. Click on this link.   
A link to another chatroom came up. Wufei clicked on it and was amazed at what he saw. There was a user who was giving out all of their personal info! It must be Maxwell! He thought, as he read some of the entries in the chatroom.  
Shinagami_the_first: yeah I had just completed another mission.  
Dude69: Really?  
Shinagami_the_first: Yeah... I wish I could become something better than a Gundam pilot. Like maybe a porn star -kidding  
Dude69: LOL  
Shinagami_the_first: Right now I'm with my so-called friends. They're all stuck up. Quatre's a rich boy, Trowa thinks he's better than God, and Heero has a stick up his ass. Too bad Wufei wasn't around. I'd been able to pick on him  
What?! How dare he?! Wufei had to resist the urges to type 'Injustice' and 'fuck you.' Instead, he typed something else: That's pretty interesting. So, where're you from?  
Shinagami_the_first: Um, I'm from the U.S.A! wink wink  
Wufei continued to type: Where in the U.S.A ?  
Shinagami_the_first: San Fransico, CA.  
Wufei typed some more: are you there right now?  
Shinigami_the_first: Yeah  
Wufei typed even more stuff: Where exactly?  
Shinigami_the_first: (Duo gave out his address.) There. Why?  
Wufei printed out Duo's address and logged out of the chat room. "Zechs, I have all the information we need."  
  
"So, have any of you guys heard from Fei?" Duo inquired as he used the Internet on his home computer.  
"Not yet, I'm afraid," Quatre said as he looked through different phone directories. "We need him for the next mission."  
"We don't need him, it would just be more of a challenge completing the mission," Heero sated.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," Duo murmured.  
Heero glared at Duo.  
"I'm only kidding! He he!" Duo scratched the back of his head and then continued surfing the web. "Huh?" Duo had received a new e-mail. He opened it up. A virus was unleashed into the computer system and little dancing chibi Relena's appeared on the screen screaming "Heero!!!". "What the hell?!"  
Quatre and Trowa ran over to the computer trying to turn it off. Heero's eyes bulged as he covered his ears, cowering on the ground. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he whispered. Quatre had finally dismantled the computer.  
Relena crawled into the window and as soon as she saw Heero, she became really happy. "H-E-E-R-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her wail was so loud that the glass in the window shattered.   
"What the?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled. But it was too late. Relena had already glomped him. His head became lightheaded from all of her obsessed thoughts.   
"What the hell is Relena doing here?!" Duo yelled.  
"Justice will be served!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
ChangStar and WindStrom AKA Wufei and Zechs came flying though what was left of the window into the living room. They did a few coordinated poses.  
"Hahahaha! Who are these fruits?" Duo laughed. He looked at WindStorm and began to roll on the ground laughing.  
"This is no funny situation Duo," WindStorm stated.  
Wufei puffed himself up, looking proud as he began his speech. "Let all those who serve injustice to the world know that there are those who shall serve justice and triumph!"  
"Since you four have sinned you shall receive the punishment of justice!" WindStorm yelled.  
"Wait a tick... Is that you Fei?" Duo asked.  
"And you're Zechs Marquise!" Quatre finally realized.  
"No shit sherlock. Now we're going to kick your asses!" Zechs yelled.   
Wufei and Zechs began to double team against Duo by kicking him. Trowa stood back to watch with Quatre, who was trying to figure out the whole situation.  
"Ugh, Relena. I need- to- save- Duo," Heero gasped. Relena was holding on to Heero so tightly that he could hardly breathe.  
"Who cares about him, stay with me," Relena said in a dreamy voice.  
"If you let me stop your brother and Wufei, I'll go out with you."  
"Really?!" Relena promptly let go of Heero.  
Heero ran up to Wufei and Zechs and began to fight both of them at the same time.  
"Hmm... Why would Zechs and Wufei team up against us?" Trowa asked.  
"I'm not sure, but... That's it! Remember when Duo put that gum in Wufei's hair and all over the bottom of his shoes? And then Duo was spying in Zechs and Noin's cabin and we were all caught taking a peek in there," Quatre explained. "That must be why they've teamed up!"  
"I think you're right Quatre," Trowa agreed.  
They glanced over at Wufei, Heero, and Zechs. Heero had somehow defeated both of them and he was towering over them. No one was badly hurt.  
"Thanks man," Duo patted Heero on the shoulder. Duo only had a few scrapes and bruises.   
"Hn," Heero grunted. "So Zechs, Wufei? Have you learned your lesson?"  
Quatre, Trowa, Relena, and Noin came running over.   
"We must all stay united to protect the Earth and the colonies," Quatre added.  
"I've learned my lesson all right," Zechs said as Noin helped him stand up. "I won't work with people who are obsessed with justice. But don't play any more pranks or I will get back at you guys." He gave Noin a short, but deep kiss before the both of them walked out of Duo's apartment arm-in-arm.  
Wufei looked heart broken. He had used his mission in life, his reason for living as an excuse for getting his revenge. I guess I should had listened to that dream after all, he thought. "I am sorry for using justice as a way of getting revenge. I shouldn't have done that. Will you all forgive me?"  
"Sure Fei," Duo grinned.  
Quatre smiled, Trowa looked over at Wufei, and Heero grunted in approval.  
"Thank you everyone."  
"Hey! What about me?!" All heads turned towards Relena. "Heero! When are we going on our date?"  
Heero got wide eyed with fear. "Uh, adios." Heero dived out of Duo's window and began to run down the streets of San Francisco.  
"Heero!!!!! Come back and kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena wailed as she chased out of the apartment after him.  
"I guess this story has a happy ending after all," Quatre assumed. He remembered the look on Heero's face before he had ran out of the room. "Or maybe not."  
"Justice will be served to the world," Wufei proclaimed. "And I will be the one to do it."  
  
  
The End  
This story was written from 9-1-01 to 9-2-01. Gundam Wing and all characters are copyrighted by Bandai, and all other copyright owners.  
  
  



End file.
